Augmented Reality (AR) technology traditionally involves augmenting a real-world environment with computer-generated content that is displayed on a see-through display. In this way, a user of such an AR device is able to see the computer-generated content in the context of real objects that reside in their real-world environment. So far, AR technology has been predominantly confined to augmenting the real world. The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.